


What the Devil Dreams Of

by trashygivenchy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, erefloch, fleren, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashygivenchy/pseuds/trashygivenchy
Summary: Nightmares are no stranger to Eren Yeager, and every time they visit him, Floch visits him too.
Relationships: Floch Forster/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	What the Devil Dreams Of

In an instant, Eren was sitting upright, his own scream ringing through his ears. His heart hammered against its cage, no signs of slowing down, accompanying the tears that streamed down his face. He ran his shaky hand through his sweat drenched hair, looking around his lonely room, attempting to come down to Earth.

Attempting to assess the situation. Attempting to realize he was safe. It was only a dream—a nightmare. Something that happened often enough for it to frustrate him more than anything else. But he was at home, in Paradis, currently untouched.

The knowledge didn’t help him completely shake the panic off, not being able to fully rid his mind of the horrid sight that visited him in his sleep. He had a hard grip on his own hair, as if trying to pull the sight out. 

He was a child again, accompanied with his two best friends, smiles on all their faces. Only for Eren to notice a crack in the wall, rapidly accompanied with more and more cracks until the gravel of the wall was crumbling apart, revealing gargantuan creatures that had the three children frozen in their tracks.

Eren couldn’t even scream, out of fear or shock, as the walls fell down and the titans within them trudged inward, crushing homes and sending debris in the wake of their feet. He felt himself being pulled into a run by Mikasa and Armin, the ear piercing screeches of the townspeople trying to escape, the deafening sound of homes and people being crushed like bugs.

No matter how fast the three ten-year-olds tried to run, they couldn’t outrun thousands of massive titans, and right as a foot casted its shadow over them, Eren finally screamed, waking himself up.

Eren’s hands started violently shaking again, the pace of his breathing starting to speed up painfully. He felt so tiny and alone, on the verge of collapsing into himself. He tries so hard to protect the island that bore and raised him, yet every night he’s plagued with his own brain’s anxious ideas of what could possibly go wrong for the people he loves and care about most.

Before Eren could find himself getting lost into his own anxiety-ridden thoughts, he heard the door creak open, revealing his red-headed companion.

“Eren?” Floch asked, his voice slightly pulling Eren out of his own head.

Floch didn’t wait for Eren to respond, sitting down next to him on his bed, calloused hands reaching up to wipe away Eren’s tears.

Oh yeah, Eren thought. I’m not alone.

“You’re alright, Eren. I’m here.” 

Eren nodded. 

Eren made himself focus on the warmth of Floch’s hands on his face, enjoying the security he found in the other boy. In this moment, he remembered that he’s never alone. He had the privilege of being close to someone who understood. Someone who made an effort to understand whatever he did not.

“What did you dream about this time?”

This time. It was a common occurrence, Eren would have a nightmare, wake up yelling, thus waking everybody around him. However, these days, the only person around him was Floch. Floch has long since told him to stop apologizing for it.

“…I was a child again…with Armin and Mikasa. The walls suddenly broke, except the titans were walking in on us.”

Eren didn’t feel like saying anything else about it, worried he’d spiral into extreme panic. Floch picked up on it and kissed Eren’s cheek.

Eren tried to fight against the blush creeping up on his ears, but failed.

“Do you just want to go back to bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Scoot over.”

Eren did as instructed, Floch following as he made himself comfortable in Eren’s bed. He pulled Eren into his arms, Eren’s head resting on his chest. Eren loved it. He loved the feeling of being inside of Floch’s strong arms, and he loved hearing the calming sound of Floch’s heartbeat. He found reassurance in the sound.

“Why’s your heart beating so fast?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Eren.”

Eren chuckled, wrapping his own arms around Floch. Floch’s fingers found themselves in Eren’s long hair, gently untangling any knots, lightly massaging his scalp. Eren could feel himself fully relaxing, the shake of his hands gradually steadying, the fast pace of his heart developing a different reason. 

He wondered why they didn’t do this more often.

Lips touched the top of his head, causing him to bite back a smile. 

“I’ll always be here, Eren.” Floch whispered.

Simple words. Words he’s said before. And it made Eren’s heart flutter every time. 

“Same here.”

Eren lifted his head to look at Floch, not realizing just how close their heads were. 

“Ow!” Floch exclaimed as Eren’s head connected with his chin. Eren tried to hold in his laugh, much to no avail, laughing even more as Floch rolled his eyes and rubbed his chin. 

To make it up to him, Eren cupped Floch’s face, placing a chaste kiss on his soft lips, something within him fluttering around. They both giggled to each other, exchanging soft kisses, little acts of reassurance that they had each other.

The burden of Eren’s nightmare had fallen off, replaced by the comfortable feeling of Floch’s affection, lulling Eren back into sleepiness and exhaustion. Eren settled back into his chest, on the verge of a deep sleep.

Eren was not alone. Eren felt safest in that moment.

Right before he fell asleep, he muttered, “Thank you, Floch.”

**Author's Note:**

> notice how i didn't put crack in the tags, it stopped being a joke a long time ago


End file.
